The regulatory mechanisms of lymphoid cells are being investigated in vitro using a T-cell dependent as well as a T-cell independent antigen. The cellular requirements and functions involved in the in vitro immune response are being established for normal adult mice. These are then being compared to those in aged mice of the same strains. The possibility that regulatory mechanisms observed in young adult mice are amplified in old mice resulting in immunosenescence is being investigated.